The 125th Hunger Games
by Sun-Surf-Soul
Summary: It is now the 125th Hunger Games, and Audren is in trouble. The normal games are bad enough, but much much worse when the circumstances change and she is faced with killing a family member. Not to mention the fact that the President has a deadly twist planned for them all...
1. Chapter 1

The 125th Hunger Games

Chapter 1: This is it...

My hearts pounding. My head feels as though it's about to explode. I can feel bile rising up through my insides and into my throat. Maybe it wasn't my number that was pulled out, maybe I heard it wrong. This year, they decided to give everyone a number instead of putting full names in the bowl. I double checked my ticket, unsure but I decided to just wait until they showed the picture up on the big screen. The big screen turned on, and the camera was moving around. Suddenly, I saw my face amongst a bunch of other 14 year old kids. _Please keep moving, please not be me, _I kept chanting. But no, it had stopped for good. The camera zoomed in and focused... on me. People looked around at me, as I noticed my horrified expression up on the big screen... In front of the whole of district 9!

"Quickly, quickly. Come up!" Dawn Collins spoke into the microphone. She was clearly getting impatient. Dawn was the person assigned each year to direct the reaping of district 9. This year, she was wearing a bright purple designer dress, with bows galore! She had bright orange hair pulled up into an extravagant bun. As I started walking through the crowd, they parted to form a path and gave me sympathetic looks. _Yeah, as if that's going to do any good, _I thought to myself. When I got up on the stage, I slowly looked up, mainly to see Jubin, my best friend since grade 2. He had been there for me through thick and thin, and now I was in the Hunger Games, facing an imminent death. I looked over at my brother, Thom, who was standing in the roped off area for 12 year olds. He looked back at me with his big brown eyes, but a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What's your name, dear?" Yep, she was definitely getting annoyed.

"Audren Pedley." I whispered into the microphone. I could feel my throat closing up and my eyes burning.

"Last but definitely not least," Dawn winked, "the gentlemen of district 9." She stalled, looking out over the boys. "Will it be you, or you, or you?" She said, pointing at random kids in the audience. Everything went deathly quiet as she reached into the bowl with her freshly painted manicure. I could smell the acetone from here. I nervously looked at the ground, but as I heard a synchronised intake of breath from all the boys in the audience, I dared to look at the number. My number was 14793, and Thom's was 14794, one digit after mine. I strained my eyes, although full of tears, to see that number. I suddenly broke down. 14794, 14794, 14794, 14794, kept replaying itself in my brain. Not only was I in the 125th hunger games, I would have to fight to the death with number 14794, Thom Pedley.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I've been dreaming. I can feel myself being lifted up by strong hands. I let myself breathe in the sweet aroma of his skin. I open my eyes expecting to see my lifelong crush, Levi, but all I see is the big brown eyes of my brother, Thom. A ton of bricks hits my stomach at a million miles per hour as I realise where I am and what just happened. Thom giggles as I try to regain my posture.

"And here we have it." You can hear the relief in Dawn's voice as she finally wrapped up her presentation. "The two, brave, tributes of District 9!" A couple of people cheered un-enthusiastically while the rest of the District remained silent. _I may be a tribute, but I'm definitely NOT brave! _I thought.

"Ok then. Um, everyone welcome... President Burke!" Again, there was a general lack of enthusiasm from the crowd. _No, not President Burke. This can't be good. _The president hadn't appeared at the reapings ever since the _Quell_ concept was abolished in the 77th Hunger Games. That was over 45 years ago now; the President NEVER appeared at the reapings. _Some thing's different. _

"Greetings District 9. I know I'm not meant to be here, but there has been a slight difference this year. Wow, there is so many of you. Last time I..." He was cut off by an angry middle aged man yelling at him to 'get on with it'.

"Ok, fine. This year, instead of all 24 tributes killing each other off at the same time, two tributes will be sent in and will fight to the death. The winner will be safe and will not compete until half the tributes are dead, and then they will fight with those 1 of those 12 winners. If they survive once again, they will be safe until there is only another half remaining. This will continue until there are only two people remaining. They will fight, and one will be a victor." President Burke had a sly, cunning smirk on his face as he looked around and noticed all the jaws that had dropped. "That is all. Good luck, and hope that your first opponent isn't a cannibal." he joked. Peacekeepers burst onto the stage as soon as he was out of sight and rushed us out into an old farming truck. We drove the quickest route to the Peace Building. My nose crinkled at the sight. It was old and run down. It's peach coloured curtains hung by threads, and the cream coloured bricks were crumbling. The last time she had been there was to say one last goodbye to her Aunt, who had tried to escape the district to see her husband, whom she had been separated from. The Peacekeepers ushered us into a dusty, blue coloured room, in which we would say our final goodbyes. Thom flopped down onto a red couch, a cloud of dust particles exploding behind him.

"I... I don't know what to say." Thom's voice quivered as he spoke. "I just don't believe it." I just remained silent, waiting for someone to come and say goodbye and end this awkward moment. As is someone had read her mind, her mother and father came in, crying and kissing them tenderly. Thom and Audren were their only kids, and now, one, if not both, would be killed in the Governments sick show. We all whispered sweet love and encouragement into each others ears as they sat on the floor in one big group hug. There was a loud bang and we all jumped. A peace-keeper burst in and started pulling away Mother and Father.

"Dad, Mum! NO, don't let them take us! Mum, please! Do something." I screamed, hoping someone would have mercy.

"Audren, don't worry. I'll figure something out." Mother tried soothing words but you could hear the worry and hatred in her voice. The door slammed between us, and I savoured the image of my mother and father.


End file.
